Kendra and Bracken watch Harry Potter
by samwise-skywalker24
Summary: This is a little one shot about Kendra introducing Bracken to the Harry Potter series
Kendra carefully descended the stairs trying not to drop her load of books. Bracken was waiting in the living room with the movies. She still couldn't believe that with months of being her boyfriend, he hadn't even heard Harry Potter mentioned. Today he was going learn everything she knew about the series.

"Got enough books?" Bracken questioned as she entered the room.

"No." Kendra answered setting them on the couch.

"No? There are seven of them."

"And I wish there were more."

"About a boy who finds out he has magical powers and lives in some crazy wizard world. Really Kendra?" Bracken looked at her.

"Yes. Why?" Kendra replied.

"Because you're a girl who found out she has magical powers and lives in a crazy magical creature world. Maybe you should a write a book and become rich." He said.

"Yeah right. Who would want to read about my adventures?" Kendra laughed. Bracken joined her on the couch.

"The same people who want to read about some kid who can never stay out of trouble with the same villain. Imagine how boring that would be!" Bracken said.

"That means Seth could be a bestseller." She smiled.

"I'll say." He agreed.

"Shall we get this marathon started?" Kendra suggested.

"If we have to." Bracken joked. She put the first movie in and returned to the couch. They had only made it halfway through the movie before Bracken began pointing things out which didn't make sense. First it was about all the wizards do for jobs. The ministry could only provide so many. And then he questioned why it was platform 9 ¾ instead of 9 ½ and of course he had to ask where the child services were and why Harry hadn't been taking out of the houses years before.

Kendra's answer to every question was the along of the lines of because that's how it is or that's how she wrote it. But still her boyfriend continued to ask. He asked why Slytherin wasn't kept under closer watch considering so many of them ended up being evil. And then he wondered why the house existed at all. What was the point of having a fourth of the student body put in a house which turned them evil? How was that a good idea?

Things only got worse as the movies progressed. Bracken then began asking how muggle born wizards came to be. Were they born on a certain time or a certain moon? It certainly couldn't be random because how unfair would that be! Kendra had given up trying to explain anything to him and began to shush him every time he spoke up. She was barely paying attention to the movies. At the end of the fourth one she turned the TV off and decided not to put another one on.

"Aren't there more?" Bracken asked.

"Yes, but we're not going to watch them." Kendra answered.

"Why not? I want to see Harry kick Voldy's trash. I've been waiting forever."

"You're not even paying attention!" She exclaimed.

"Yes I am." Bracken argued.

"No you're not. Just asking stupid questions."

"Stupid? They're not stupid. I actually want to know."

Kendra sighed. "Yeah right."

"Really!" He said. "Well, ok, maybe I don't, but they're still legitimate questions."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter because we're not watching anymore."

"Please."

"I don't want to sit here while you make fun of my favorite series." Kendra said.

"I promise."

"Ok. We can try again." She gave in. Bracken held true to his promise through almost all of the fifth movie. He asked a few questions, but nothing as bad as before. After the sixth movie Kendra had tears in her eyes. She had always hated the end. Bracken noticed the tears. Without saying anything, he pulled her closer and held her for the rest of the movie.

Just as the seventh movie was finishing up, Seth came running in saying Raxtus was outside with a message for Bracken. Kendra waited while he ran to see what it was. When he came back he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" Kendra asked.

"I have to go. There's been a change in my father." He said.

"But the other movie."

"I know. We'll have to finish it later. See you." He hugged her and then headed for the door. Kendra stood there watching him go. There wouldn't be a later. By the time he could watch the movie it wouldn't be worth it. Sighing, Kendra picked up all her books and hauled them up to her room.


End file.
